Egoist and Bravery
by shiso eien haku
Summary: Para ichigo Kurosaki todo comenzó mal desde el día en que su padre mostro un rostro serio y le dio la noticia de que estaba comprometido con una completa extraña, la noble Kushiki Rukia... y ¿que son esos extraños sentimientos que tiene por su nuevo amigo? Todo eso debe de ser una locura
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui les traigo una historia que se me habia ocurrido hace algun tiempo pero que por mi vagancia no he hecho

Espero que les guste la historia, si hay faltas ortograficas o algun error haganlo saber mi ortografía es pecima

bleach le pertenece a Tite-san

* * *

Ese día no podía ir de mal en peor, todo en si había comenzado mal. Lo que parecía ser un típico día y una típica mañana no resulto así, desde el mismo momento en el que se levantó de su cama sabía que todo iba a salir mal, y es que ver a su padre parado cerca de su cama con una mirada seria no era una buena señal lo pero fue cuando su padre pronuncio esas palabras, lo habían dejado atónito.

El hombre con una barba que delineaba su barbilla y con el cigarro en la boca, cerró los ojos y exhaló todo el aire que pudo, había previsto una reacción violenta expulsando fuego por la boca y los ojos pero esa expresión atónita y de idiota que mantenía aun, le estaba exasperando sabía que su hijo era un idiota pero no a tal punto, que tan difícil podía ser el asimilar y comprender lo que él le había dicho; soltó el aire e hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer en ese mismo instante, golpeó a su hijo como lo hacía todas las mañana.

─ ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, viejo loco?!

─ Hasta que al fin reaccionas, escucha Ichigo tienes un mes para asimilarlo, ella llegara en ese tiempo.

─ esperas que me haga a la idea de…

─ No te queda de otra

El ceño de Ichigo comenzó a marcarse más, aun vestía su pijama y el necesitaba salir de esa habitación y de esa casa el aire comenzaba a hacérsele más pesado y su respiración se dificultaba, apretó los puños y sacó a su padre a golpes hasta que escucho un estruendo y su típico discurso dirigido al retrato de su madre.

─ Masaki, nuestro hijo no me respeta

─ Te lo mereces viejo loco, que le habrás hecho a ichi-ni

Solo se escuchó el estruendo de una puerta siendo azotada.

Solo se escuchó el estruendo de una puerta siendo azotada. Sabía que su padre no se encontraba bien de la cabeza pero nunca espero que le fuera a dar tal noticia y que esperara que se lo tomara de lo más de bien, a quien rayos se le ocurre despertar a su hijo con la noticia de que esta comprometido y lo peor de todo es que es con una total desconocida.

* * *

si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y si no sus criticas, espero la apoyen y me recuerden el continuarla


	2. Capitulo 1 Alborada

aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia realmente espero que les guste

los personajes pertenecen a tite san de la serie bleach

CAPITULO 1

Alborada

St Ives es una ciudad costera, situada al norte de Penzance y al oeste de Camborne en la costa del Mar Céltico era una localidad marinera muy bella con sus empinadas calles de guijarros, llenas de historia, leyendas y tradiciones, donde los ingleses disfrutan de sus períodos de descanso rodeados de sol y playas, protegidas por la bahía que circunda la zona, y paseando por los acantilados del litoral y donde muchas parejas van a celebrar su boda, por el romanticismo que en ella se encuentra, pero para aquella mujer solo simbolizaba la ciudad se su condena.

Aun en con la brisa del mar y admirando esa hermosa ciudad cubierta por la luz del sol en su total esplendor no aminoraba toda la angustia que esos ojos índigo, enmarcados por cabello oscuro como la noche y piel tan blanca como la luna, todo su rostro, de rasgos suaves, se veía afligido.

Cualquiera detestaría el haber nacido mujer en esa época, siempre bella con una sonrisa acogedora y recatada, sin moverse ni actuar como le dé la gana pues siempre había que proyectar la imagen de mujer perfecta y esposa perfecta, y más cuando perteneces a la gran casa inglesa noble de los Kuchiki, para Rukia Kuchiki todo eso era una maldición.

Realmente ya estaba preparada para esa noticia, desde el momento que fue capaz de comprender la sociedad en la que vivía sabía cuál era su destino por haber nacido mujer, en esos tiempos y por su estatus social era algo común, y es que la sociedad "conservadora y estricta", por no decir chismosa y molesta, de 1830 era todo un problema para la mujer pues solo era una pieza de decoración; se suponía que dicha noticia no debía de sobresaltarla pero lo hizo, quizás porque había creído que aún le quedaba un poco más de tiempo, ahora solo le quedaba un mes hasta conocer a su verdugo, y la idea no le emocionaba mucho, pero no iba a esperar un mes entero para conocerlo y llevarse otra horrible sorpresa, por suerte la carta de su padre había llegado un mes atrás y aquel barco la estaba llevando a cumplir su primera y única aventura.

Rogaba a todos los cielos que sus planes no se vinieran abajo.

─ Rukia-sama ya estamos próximas a desembarcar

─ Si, muchas gracias Sode-san

─ No hay nada que cambie su decisión verdad, Rukia-sama

─ Tú sabes que un Kuchiki no se retracta de sus palabras y mucho menos de sus decisiones

─ Pero es incorrecto que conozca a su prometido sin la presencia de su padre.

─ Sólo lo veré de lejos, quiero saber si es una buena persona o no.

─ Y si no lo es piensa fugarse, además no lo veras de lejos según tu plan lo conocerás muy de cerca y por si fuera poco si alguien descubre eso el honor de usted y de los Kuchiki quedará…

─ No te preocupes Sode-san veras que todo saldrá bien─ Trato de tranquilizar a su nana y a ella con una sonrisa, pues ella de igual forma estaba muy aterrada con su loco plan pues tal como mencionaba Sode corría muchos riesgos al hacer eso, realmente esperaba que St. Ives le diera un poco de alegría antes de quitarle por completo su libertad.

Su plan según lo que le había dicho a Sode era sólo el de conocer a su prometido y saber si era bueno o no, si era bueno por mucho que no le agradase la idea de casarse lo haría y mantendría la palabra Kuchiki pero si él era malo pensaba huir y nunca más aparecer.

Se supone que ese era el plan solo hacer reconocimiento, pero la verdad era muy distinta, s verdadero objetivo era ser libre por un breve y corto lapso de tiempo hacer todo lo que quería, pues según lo que le había dicho Zangetsu y Kaein-dono, quienes eran parientes de su prometido, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ya que aunque su sobrino y hermano, independientemente, era un total idiota era alguien de buen corazón, es por esto que por mucho que Sode no le dijera nada ella de seguro estaba al tanto que cual era su principal objetivo, pero preferían no discutir el trasfondo de la situación.

Lo único seguro de su plan era que si algo salía mal las descubrirían y sería Sode quien pagaría muchos más las consecuencias, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, por eso esperaba que la nota que les había enviado a Zangetsu y a Kaein les hubiera llegado y ellos estuvieran cerca para ayudarla en todo lo que se e presentase, estaba segura de que lo harían pues siempre habían estado ahí para ella, Zangetsu protegiéndola y Kaein consolándola y siendo su apoyo en todo.

Sode se retiró, pues tenía que preparar las maletas, puesto que muy pronto desembarcarían y era mejor estar preparadas.

Rukia aun llevaba en sus manos la carta del infortunio, o bueno así fue como le puso a dicha a la carta ya que era en la que su padre le avisaba sobre su compromiso y donde estaba el nombre de su verdugo, recordó el día en que la recibió.

FLASH BACK

─ No deberías de estar atendiendo otros asuntos en vez de estar aquí

─ Esa no es la forma de tratar a un invitado suyo, Kuchiki-sama- quien hablaba poseía unos cabellos negros hecho una pequeña pero larga melena y ojos cafés profundo estaba seguro que tenía la misma edad que Sode, que era esta última quien causaba sus frecuentes visitas a la casa Kuchiki.

─ No te hagas Zangetsu, tu no me visitas a mi sino a Sode ─ lo miro de una forma acusadora y retadora

─ Que diría Byakuya si escuchara ese lenguaje en su adorada hija ─ mencionó el Joven de cabellos oscuros y peinado revuelto y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, que iba acompañado de Sode cuando ingreso a la habitación.

─ Eso no le incumbe Kaein-dono─ como cada que lo veía se sonrojo y el solo se limitó a revolverle el cabello como era de costumbre.

─ Deberían de dejar de darle mal ejemplo a la señorita Rukia, solo vienen aquí a holgazanear ─ mencionó la mujer de cabellera blanca.

─ Pero sin ellos me aburro Sode-san.

─ Con ustedes no hay remedio ─ la Kuchiki por fin pudo notar la carta que su nana traía en las manos, Sode noto su mirada y se la entregó ─ Acaba de llegar al parecer su padre en este momento se encuentra en Francia y envio esto con intención de urgente.

Rukia se dispuso a abrir la carta de su padre de forma muy apresurada, siempre le gustaba recibir noticias de él pero lo que la carta decía la perturbó mucho, anunciaba su compromiso y la fecha y lugar donde se haría oficial.

Todos los presentes notaran la intrsnquilidad de las joven y Kaein que se encontraba cerca de ella, al ver lo indispuesta que estaba, tomo la carta y la leyó al ver el nombre del prometido de la joven solo serró los ojos tratando de comprender la situación, luego le entrego la carta a su tío quien le dio lectura y supo de inmediato el porqué de todo eso.

─ Él es una Buena persona, algo idiota pero de buen corazón, no tienes que estar angustiada

─ Zan…getsu ─ lo miro sin comprender

─ Es verdad no tienes por qué preocuparte no es malo, aun cuando su apariencia dice lo contrario ─ esta vez fue Kaein quien habló

─ Ya veo ─ su tono sonó apesadumbrado, ella no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y morderse el labio para no llorar.

─ De seguro cuando lo conozcas te agradará ─ al escuchar eso a Rukia se le ocurrió un disparate que no quiso decírselo en ese instante a los dos hombres.

─ Lo mejor sea que dejen a Rukia-sama sola por el momento ─ Sode los escoltó hasta la puerta y Rukia comenzó a ponerle orden a sus ideas no podía dejarse vencer por todo eso.

FIN DE FLASH BLACK

Si hubiera sabido que ellos se iban a marchar por una semana ese mismo día a un publo cercano les hubiera comentado su plan y no comenzaría prácticamente sola y en las tinieblas su plan.

Recordó el nombre de su prometido y sus labios lo pronunciaron con la brisa del mar

─ Kurosaki Ichigo ─ el nombre fue arrastrado con el viento, y su mano donde se encontraba la carta se cerró en un fuerte puño que se dirigía con aflicción y dolor a su pecho, ese día su vida cambiaría totalmente.

* * *

no olviden dejar sus reviews

espero realmente que sigan la historia


	3. No scared

Tardé mucho para subirlo, todas estas semanas han sido semanas de loco

Agradecimiento especial a quienes dejaron reviews en el capi anterior

yenfer, espero que te guste ese capitulo y con esos perdones la tardanza

A Anlu02 y a dafne muchisimas gracias por apoyar la historia

* * *

"Lo mejor cuando estas con la sangre hirviendo es despejar la mente, solo eres una bomba que con la más leve fluctuación puede explotar."

En ese momento el peli naranja no podía aun asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba, se había enterado de que muy pronto se casaría con alguien a quien apenas conocía.

Caminó por las el puerto de St. Ives esperando tranquilizar sus fluctuante y descontrolado pensamiento, en ese momento solo quería golpear lo primero que se, le cruzara en el camino y como pedir de boca encontró justo unas calles más adelanta de donde estaba en ese instante, eran los típicos canallas que se aprovechan del más débil, siempre se encontraban en ese mismo callejón y hacían de sus víctimas a cualquiera que pasase, Ichigo había espantado a algunos de esos tipos pero siempre llegaban más como hierba mala.

Eran tres tipos de su misma estatura rodeando a un chico que no aparentaba más de 15 años, de complexión delgada y aspecto pálido que se relucía más por el color oscuro de su pelo, se encontraba protegiendo con su aparente débil cuerpo a una niña de coletas que tenía similar apariencia con el raquítico chico.

Bufo ante la imagen de la sonrisa sardónica del delgado joven, una sonrisa que le regalaba a sus tres contrincantes diciéndoles con ella que él los podía vencer fácilmente.

─Regresa lo que nos robaste pequeño bastardo

─ Je, fueron ustedes quienes le robaron a esta niña, yo solo se lo estoy regresando

─ Ella nos lo entrego de buena manera─ el más grande y de apariencia escalofriante se acercó para mirar directamente a la niña e intimidarla ─ ¿verdad?

─ Acércatele y me las pagaras

Los tres tipos se miraron entre ellos, y comenzaron a reír por la declaración del joven. El peli naranja comenzó a observar más atentamente lo que estaba sucediendo olvidándose poco a poco de su mala noticia tanto que miraba la escena completamente abstraído

─ Alguien como tú no debería de darse el lujo de enfrentarnos, eres un simple enano no podrías ni con uno de nosotros─ el líder de ellos coloco su mano gigantesca encima de la cabeza del chico para enfatizar lo que iba a decir ya asegurarse de que su mensaje llegara ─ es mejor que no tientes tu suerte enano

─ Enano ─ repitió el joven de forma más sombría.

Tomó la muñeca del hombre ejerciendo fuerza para retirarla de su cabeza, todos sorprendidos frente a una escena comparable a la de David y Golead.

─ Quítame tus sucias manos de encima – recalcó el aparente y realmente nada débil joven.

Le propinó una patada en la nuca al hombre que parecía el líder, soltó rápidamente la mano que estaba sosteniendo y con su puño liberado le propino un rápido golpe en el estómago dejando sin aire al hombre.

Los otros dos maleantes se despabilaron y dejaron de observar atónitos para atacar al que le estaba propinando rápidos golpes a su líder. La niña retrocedió ante la pelea, el primer hombre que se acercó fue golpeado en pecho por el codo del chico quien sin darle tiempo a que reaccionare enseguida le propino un puñete la base de la barbilla.

El tercer hombre tiró un golpe, el cual no buscó esquivar, si lo hacía el golpe sería para la niña, quedó sin aire ante la fuerza del gigante.

El inmenso tipo aprovecho su inmovilidad tomando al joven por el cuello y alzándolo.

─ No te quedará más ganas de meterte donde no te llaman ─ volvió a golpearlo en el abdomen.

Ichigo reaccionó ante la escena y se apresuró a ayudar al chico, derribó de un puñetazo al tipo

─ Kuro…saki

─ Mejor sea que se marchen de aquí ─ el peli naranja frunció el ceño para mostrar aún más su enojo, haciendo correr despavoridos a los tres maleantes.

Intentó acercarse a la niña, pero ella cerro los ojos por el miedo que le producía el nuevo extraño. Escuchó al joven toser

─ Maldición ─ la niña se acercó tímidamente

─ Gracias

Toco la cabeza de la niña y le regaló una sonrisa, la que iluminó su rostro y el de la niña, Ichigo no podía creer como es que ante lo mal trecho que estaba en ese momento en vez de reprender a la niña por meterlo en el problema le regalaba una radiante sonrisa.

─ Oe enano, ¿te encuentra bien?

El aludido lo miró primero sorprendido, y al instante de procesar el sobrenombre con el que lo llamó lo miró con molestia

─ Estoy perfectamente bien, zanahoria parlanchina

─ A quien estas llamando zanahoria parlanchina, nomo de jardín

─Al mismo imbécil que está parado enfrente mío

─ Imbécil yo, lo dice el enano poco desarrollado que se enfrentó a tres hombres más grande que él

Comenzaron una guerra de miradas que puso tensa a la niña que aun los acompañaba, ambos al instante miraron a la niña quien se sintió intimidada por como la miraban los dos.

─ Si vez idiota la acabas de asustar con tu horrenda cara

─ Yo, si tú también la miraste feo

─ Pero yo no tengo cara de delincuente

─ Tu… mocoso ─ le sacó la lengua en ese momento ─ que acaso tienes 7 años

─ Es mejor a ser un viejo amargado

─ Realmente quieres morir

─ Ni en 100 años me ganarías, idiota

─ Son muy buenos amigos ¿no?

─ Amigo de él, ni lo sueñes ─ le contestaron a la niña al mismo tiempo ─ es la primera vez que veo a este engendro

Se miraron irritados por haber hablado al mismo tiempo, y voltearon el rostro exasperados por el otro. El silencio de ese momento fue roto por el grito de un niños de la misma edad de la niña a la que había protegido

─ Ururu¡─ un niño pelirrojo entro al callejón y llamó a la niña al instante de acercársele le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, y luego colocó sus puños a cada lado de la cabeza de la niña.

─ Detente… Jinta-kun

─ ¿eh? ¿Y quiénes son estos dos raritos? ─ Ururu contestó enseguida por los dos aludidos, no quería volver a escuchar el monologo de los dos extraños hombre parados en frente de ella.

─ Ellos me ayudaron ─ lo dijo en su tono deprimente y débil

─ Como sea, vamos rápido Urahara-san espera esto para el invitado que tendremos.

Los dos jóvenes quedaron solos y se miraron extrañados, Ichigo no podía apreciar bien los ojos del joven pero por alguna extraña razón le parecían intrigantes.

De un momento a otro el joven comenzó a reír muy fuerte, y lo único que hacía el peli naranja era mirarlo extrañado, hasta que lo oyó un chillido de dolor posiblemente por una de sus costillas, aun así el joven no dejaba de reír.

─ No le veo el chiste a todo esto, tres tipos acaban de golpearte y solo te ríes

─ JAJAJAJJAJAJA…Auch técnicamente solo fue uno Jejejjeje

La risa del joven comenzaba a hacerle gracia y esbozo una gran sonrisa, que le extraño el no sonreía así común mente y menos con cualquier persona ese tipo de sonrisas solo eran para su familia

─ Auch ─ sus pensamientos volvieron a ser interrumpidos por el quejido proveniente del disparatado enano que acaba de conocer

─ Será mejor que te revise, puedes tener una costilla fracturada

─ No me digas que resultaste medico ─ lo miró extrañado el joven

─ Si, para tu suerte soy un médico, y uno de los mejores

─ Seguro el único de este lugar

─ Enano

─ deja de decirme enano, mi nombre es… ─ Se quedó callado justo en el instante en que iba a pronunciar su nombre, lo que extraño al peli naranja y justo cuando él pensaba decirle que no era necesario que le dijese su nombre él habló

─ Ryuuzaki… ese es mi nombre ─ lo dijo de forma emocionada, que parecía extraño casi como si fuese la primera vez que lo decía y le agradase ese nombre

─ Sólo Ryuuzaki─ el nombrado solo acento la cabeza de forma afirmativa y expectante ─ acaso no tienes apellido ─ negó de la mismo forma en la había afirmado, con la cabeza ─ bueno ─ acaso ese tipo no lo iba a dejar de sorprender

─ Y cuál es tu nombre, o prefieres que te diga imbécil o zanahoria con patas

Y como si le leyese la mente, y le dijera con esa pregunta que no dejaría de hacerlo Ryuuzaki salió con un comentario inesperado

─ Claro que no ─ respondió de forma exasperada ─ soy Kurosaki… Kurosaki Ichigo

Ryuuzaki abrió sus ojos levemente de forma un tanto sorprendida, y los cerro como tratando de asimilar ese nombre

─ ya veo ─ so tono pensativo se notó extrañando, otra vez, al peli naranja.

A Ichigo le pareció que el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, y percibió la incomodidad de Ryuuzaki y para extrañeza del él era algo que no le agradaba y buscó cambiarlo.

─ Te vas o no a dejar examinar Ryuuzaki ─ le sorprendió la pregunta y pareció sopesar de qué iba, giró su cabeza como tratando de comprender la pregunta y luego de un breve instante que pareció eterno le contesto

─ De acuerdo

─ Y qué esperas para quitarte la camisa

─ ¿Quieres que me la quite? ─ inquirió de forma escandalosa e impulsiva

─ No pretenderás que te examine con ella puesta

─ ¿Y no se puede hacer? ─ le pareció cómica la mueca de inocencia que colocó el Ryuuzaki

─ Claro que no, tonto ─ el tono que usó al decir el que se suponía un insulto fue cargado de cariño y calidez algo que dejó a los dos sorprendidos, y encendió de carmín sus mejillas.

─ Pre...preferiría que fuese con la camisa puesta, por favor.

Suspiró cansadamente, ese día no dejaba de ser insólito y poco común.

─ Bien, entonces acércate, necesitaré tocar todo tu tórax para poder saber si tus costillas están bien

El rostro del chico primero se puso pálido y de golpe pasó a ser un rojo escarlata

─ Creo que será mejor que busque otra persona

─ ¡No lo hagas ver como si yo fuese un pervertido!

─ No me mal interpretes Ichigo, es sólo que…no me agrada que me toquen

Ichigo se acercó y le acarició la cabeza

─ Si así lo prefieres por mi está bien ─ sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer y su corazón se agitó de una forma nueva y perturbadora

─ Se…será me…mejor que me vaya

Ryuuzaki salió corriendo, olvidándose del dolor y dejando a un conmocionado Ichigo por la perturbadora emoción que le había producido.

* * *

Espero que a nadie le disguste el yaoi, dejen sus reviews y digas si quieren más yaoi.

Y si, la historia si es Ichiruki :3


End file.
